oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing Trawler
Fishing Trawler is a fishing activity run by Murphy that players can play at Port Khazard. Players need a minimum of level 15 fishing to participate. Players board a trawler boat and work as a team to prevent the boat from sinking as they are sailed for 12 minutes around the sea. It can be overwhelming for a single player, so it is recommended to bring friends, a clan, or other experienced fishers. Fishing Trawler was released 28 July 2003. Currently, world 116 is the Runescape designated Trawler world. Travel *Both Ardougne teleport and Watchtower Teleport spells will get players relatively close to Port Khazard. *Fairy Ring code DJP is just north of Port Khazard. *The Charter Ship has a stop in Port Khazard. *The Lunar spell Khazard Teleport will take you directly to Port Khazard. *If you have completed Tree Gnome Village, you can use the Spirit Tree in Khazard Battlefield. *Lady of the Waves will take you to Port Khazard from south-western Karamja for a small cost. *The Ring of duelling can take you to Castle Wars which is close, if you do not have a high Magic or enough money.Magic *With 40 Magic or a Teleport to house tab, players may teleport to their house in Yanille (Need to talk to House Estate Agent to move house, require 50 Construction). It is fairly close to the Trawler. *All 4 types of the Ardougne Cloak can teleport to the monastery, and Port Khazard is just a short run to the south. Playing the game Players will need to repair leaks in the sides of the boat with swamp paste and the fishing nets with rope when they get torn. It is recommended that each player brings about 150 swamp paste, 10 ropes, and a bailing bucket depending on the size of the team. Larger teams will experience far more leaks and torn nets than smaller teams, although it can be very advantageous to have a player stationed at each leak spot and several extra players to bail or fix the net. All the needed items are available in the Port Khazard general store. Swamp paste can be obtained cheaply in the Mort'ton building store. Successful teams will be returned to the Port Khazard dock where they can inspect the trawler net for a reward of any saltwater fish they are able to catch up to their fishing level. This is the only way for high level fishers to obtain manta rays and sea turtles. A deposit box just south of the net facilitates return of a player's catch to the bank. When examining the net for your catch, another update now permits you to drag and drop the fish/items caught directly into the deposit box icon within the net screen. This saves time and permits you to rapidly return for the next boat out. It is possible to make upwards of 350k per hour at 81+ fishing. The amount of Fishing experience a player gains on a successful trip on the trawler ship is equal to 40 percent of their total catch's experience value if gained from normal fishing. For example, each Swordfish caught will give 40 experience rather than the normal 100. Experience is given when the trip ends, regardless of what items are dumped from the net. Unsuccessful teams will find themselves swimming above a sinking ship after the ship fills with water. They must climb onto a barrel in order to be returned to the shore north of Port Khazard. The 9 (10) Person System The Fishing Trawler can efficiently be run with just 9 people (or with an optional tenth.) To use this method you need 8 people to bail and patch the holes and one (or an optional second) to fix the net. In this activity if you are patching holes on the north side of the boat, you can patch the hole one square east without moving, and on the south side you can do the same to the hole one square west of you. So to use this method effectively you need everyone bailing and patching to have one space between them, and they should cover the hole they're touching and the one that's on their east/west side (depending on if they're on the north or south). The net repairmen should just stand at the top of the boat fixing the net as needed. The most useful inventory to bring for this is 25 ropes, plenty of swamp paste, one bailing bucket, and coins to buy supplies between trips. Everyone should bring both paste and ropes, since a person bailing and patching, or net repairman may run out of supplies for one job, you can just switch jobs with them. Since the activity bar update, it may be necessary for the net repairman to sometimes bail and patch holes. It is fine to do this, just make sure you watch for the message "The net has ripped!" This method can also be used with 8 people, if the person patching the two most north-western holes repairs the nets when needed. The 5 Person System The Fishing Trawler can be completed successfully with only five people. Although fewer fish will be caught, it can still be done. To do this, there should be two people filling in holes. One person should cover the holes on the North side of the ship; the other should cover the South. The rest of the crew should keep bailing as much as possible. One of the people bailing should stand near the ladder with a lot of rope. He should be the person who fixes the net when necessary and he can bail when the net is ok. If more than five people come, this system can still be used, simply with more bailing. More than 2 people filling in holes are rarely needed, as it is more helpful to bail. Tips Bring the following: *100-200 swamp paste per game *5-10 rope per game *5-10 bailing bucket (if on world 116) *10+ bailing buckets (if on a world other than 116) Do the following: Bring 5 ropes in reserve, even if you do not intend on fixing the net. Spending 10 minutes and losing the catch because there were not enough ropes on board would be a shame. Bailing is more effective at clearing out water. An inventory with 5 ropes, 100+ paste, and the rest of the spaces filled with bailing buckets is the best way to go. *'Don't' fill a hole all the time if on world 116, fill a hole only when your activity bar isn't full *'Don't' try to raise the activity bar by fixing the net, it does not happen frequently and other people will beat you to it! So fill holes instead. Trivia * A well coordinated group of 3 players can complete Fishing Trawler with no difficulty and maintaining water levels at low levels. * For a long time, work was not necessary on the Trawler. Many players were unhappy that work was not necessary to get rewards. As long as they were on a boat that did not sink, a player received fish. These people were known as freeloaders or lords (due to the fact many called workers "serfs" or "peasants"). Freeloading has been removed with the addition of an Activity Bar that boots you out if you do not work. They are similar in concept to 500 Hitters in the Pest Control activity. *On 16 June 2009, an activity bar was placed to battle freeloaders, similar to Soul Wars. This has had mixed reviews. Many are happy about the ending of Freeloading, but many are dissatisfied about how quickly the activity bar depletes. This leads to what many describe as a race to fill holes and bail as not to be kicked off. Many other players are unhappy because they normally only bailed, now the activity bar depletes before they can bail enough to stay on. Some believe the activity bar depletes quickly because Jagex wanted to turn the Fishing Trawler into more of a competitive activity and less of a teamwork activity. Players have also criticised the bar as kicking off innocent players on crowded boats who cannot find any work to do due to the large amount of people. *You can only get fish that correspond to your fishing level. *The update on 20 March 2007 changed the way each player's catch is calculated and greatly increased the yield of fish for high level players. *Swamp paste is often lost when it is used to fill a hole while the screen is loading between "empty" and "water filled" ship types and when another player is filling the same hole. In both cases it will use a swamp paste but will not have any effect. *During an update, the Trawler activity was updated to stop people from using High Level Alchemy and Humidify during the game. *There is a winch aboard the trawler which players can 'operate' - although it appears to have no purpose. *Many players believe that not bailing and letting the water level reach 75% will yield a greater catch. This is not true. *If you try to teleport on the trawler, you will get a message saying 'You're too far from shore to teleport!' *There used to be a glitch that abused a bug in the trawler that allowed you to teleport 150 spaces east/west on the main map allowing players to "noclip" into areas they shouldn't be in often called the Noclip Glitch. This is now patched. *There is a glitch that allows you to rest while swimming when the trawler sinks. Right before the trawler sinks, if you wear a bone brooch, you will stand up, until you move, then you will be able to rest. Resting while swimming does not change your appearance, but recharges your energy. This glitch is yet to be fixed. *After sinking if you log out and log back in, you receive no damage upon reaching shore. *Players will no longer be swimming if they're removed from the Fishing Trawler under certain circumstances due to the updates on 9 November 2009. *There is a graphical glitch that if you rest before the boat sinks your character will appear to be sitting upon the water. *Even though with some agility shortcuts you "Start drowning and can't breathe" and take damage if you fail, if you sink with the Fishing Trawler your player can swim fairly well. External links *Knowledge Base fi:Fishing Trawler Category:Activities es:Fishing Trawler es:Trawler nl:Fishing Trawler